fanonfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Logiciel système Wii
Le logiciel système Wii est le système d'exploitation pouvant être mis à jour de la Wii. Premier démarrage Langue Texte *'Officiel' ;Afrique *Afrikkans : Druk om voort te gaan. *Amharique : ለመቀጠል ን ይጫኑ. *Arabe : للمتابعة ۔اضغط على *Anglais : Press to continue. *Espagnol : Pulsa para continuar. *Français : Appuyez sur pour continuer. *Italien : Premi per proseguire. *Malgache : Tsindrio mba hitohy. *Nyanja : Lembani kuti mupitirize. *Portugais : Pressione para continuar. *Somali : Taabo si aad u sii wadato. *Sesotho : Tšoaea ho tsoela pele. *Swahili : Waandishi wa habari kuendelea. *Xhosa : Cinezela ukuze uqhubeke. *Zoulou : Cindezela ukuze uqhubeke. ;Amérique *Danois : Tryk på for at fortsætte. *Allemand : Drücke um fortzufahren. *Anglais : Press to continue. *Espagnol : Pulsa para continuar. *Français : Appuyez sur pour continuer. *Hawaïen : E kaomi iā no ka hoʻomau. *Créole haïtien : Peze kontinye. *Italien : Premi per proseguire. *Néerlandais : Druk en om verder te gaan. *Querétaro : Presione pa da 'ño. *Papiamento : Primi riba pa kontinuá. *Portugais : Pressione para continuar. *Maya yucatèque : Presione u utia'al táanil. ;Antarctique *Anglais : Press to continue. *Espagnol : Pulsa para continuar. *Français : Appuyez sur pour continuer. *Maori : Patene ki te haere tonu. *Norvégien : Trykk på for å fortsette. ;Asie *Arabe : للمتابعة ۔اضغط على *Azéri (latin) : Davam etmək üçün düyməsini basın. *Bengali : চালিয়ে যেতে এন্টার চাপুন। *Cebuano : Pindota ang usa aron magpadayon. *Grec : Πατήστε για να συνεχίσετε. *Anglais : Press to continue. *Espagnol : Pulsa para continuar. *Persan : ۔برای ادامه کلیک کنید *Filipino : Pindutin ang upang magpatuloy. *Français : Appuyez sur pour continuer. *Gujarati : ચાલુ રાખવા માટે દબાવો. *Hébreu : .כדי להמשיך לחץ על *Hindi : जारी रखने के लिए दबाएं। *Arménien : Շարունակել աշխատանքը։ *Indonésien : Tekan untuk melanjutkan. *Japonais : を押して続行する。 *Javanais : Pencet kanggo terus. *Géorgien : პრესის გასაგრძელებლად. *Kazakh (cyrillique) : Жалғастыру үшін түймесін басыңыз. *Khmer : ចុច ដើម្បីបន្ត។ *Kannada : ಮುಂದುವರೆಯಲು ಒತ್ತಿರಿ. *Coréen : 계속하려면 를 누릅니다. *Kurde : çapemeniyê berdewam bikin. *Kirghize : Басма сөз улантуу. *Laotien : ກົດ ເພື່ອດໍາເນີນການຕໍ່ໄປ. *Malayalam : തുടരാൻ 'അമർത്തുക. *Mongol (cyrillique) : товчийг дарж үргэлжлүүлнэ үү. *Marathi : सुरू ठेवण्यासाठी दाबा. *Malais : Tekan untuk meneruskan. *Birman : ဆက်လက်စာနယ်ဇင်း ။ *Népalais : जारी राख्न थिच्नुहोस्। *Penjabi : ਜਾਰੀ ਰੱਖਣ ਲਈ ਦਬਾਓ. *Pachto : ادامه ورکړی ۔د دوام لپاره *Portugais : Pressione para continuar. *Russe : Нажмите чтобы продолжить. *Sindhi : ۔کي جاري رکڻ لاء جاري رکو *Cingalais : අඛණ්ඩව ඉදිරියට යාමට ඔබන්න. *Soundanais : Pencét neruskeun. *Tamoul : தொடர அழுத்தவும். *Télougou : కొనసాగించడానికి నొక్కండి. *Tétoum : komunikadu ne ' ebé kontinua. *Tadjik : Барои идома додани тугмаи пахш кунед. *Thaï : กด เพื่อดำเนินการต่อ. *Turc : Devam etmek için 'ya basın. *Ourdou : ۔جاری رکھنے کیلئے اے پریس کریں *Ouzbek : Davom etish uchun ni bosing. *Vietnamien : Nhấn để tiếp tục. *Yiddish : .כדי להמשיך לחץ על *Chinois (simplifié) : 按 继续。 *Chinois (traditionnel) : 按 继续。 ;Europe *Azéri (latin) : Davam etmək üçün düyməsini basın. *Bachkir : Нажмите для продолжения. *Biélorusse : Націсніце кнопку каб працягнуць. *Bulgare : Натиснете за да продължите. *Bosnien (latin) : Pritisnite da nastavite. *Catalan : Premeu per continuar. *Mari : Умбакыже темдал ялыш. *Mari (montagnes) : Таманяр гӓнӓ темдӓл. *Corse : A stampa per continuà. *Tchèque : Stisknutím tlačítka pokračujte. *Gallois : Gwasgwch i barhau. *Danois : Tryk på for at fortsætte. *Allemand : Drücke um fortzufahren. *Grec : Πατήστε για να συνεχίσετε. *Anglais : Press to continue. *Espagnol : Pulsa para continuar. *Estonien : Vajutage jätkamiseks. *Basque : Sakatu para continuar. *Finnois : Jatka painamalla painiketta. *Français : Appuyez sur pour continuer. *Frison occidental : Druk om troch te gean. *Irlandais : Brúigh chun leanúint ar aghaidh. *Gaélique écossais : Brùth airson leantainn ort. *Galicien : Prema para continuar. *Croate : Pritisnite za nastavak. *Hongrois : A folytatáshoz nyomja meg az gombot. *Arménien : Շարունակել աշխատանքը։ *Islandais : Ýtið á til að halda áfram. *Italien : Premi per proseguire. *Géorgien : პრესის გასაგრძელებლად. *Kazakh (cyrillique) : Жалғастыру үшін түймесін басыңыз. *Latin : ad torcular continue. *Luxembourgeois : Dréckt fir weider. *Lituanien : Paspauskite jei norite tęsti. *Letton : Nospiediet lai turpinātu. *Macédonien : Притиснете за да продолжите. *Maltais : Istampa biex tkompli. *Néerlandais : Druk en om verder te gaan. *Norvégien : Trykk på for å fortsette. *Polonais : Naciśnij aby kontynuować. *Portugais : Pressione para continuar. *Roumain : Apăsați pentru a continua. *Russe : Нажмите чтобы продолжить. *Scots : Press tae continue . *Slovaque : Ak chcete pokračovať stlačte tlačidlo . *Slovène : Pritisnite da nadaljujete. *Albanais : Shtypni për të vazhduar. *Serbe (cyrillique) : Притисните да наставите. *Serbe (latin) : Pritisnite da nastavite. *Suédois : Tryck på för att fortsätta. *Turc : Devam etmek için 'ya basın. *Tatar : Басыгыз дәвам итү өчен. *Oudmourte : Нюртылэм азинтон понна. *Ukrainien : Натисніть щоб продовжити. ;Océanie *Anglais : Press to continue. *Espagnol : Pulsa para continuar. *Fidjien : toso tikoga. *Français : Appuyez sur pour continuer. *Hawaïen : E kaomi iā no ka hoʻomau. *Indonésien : Tekan untuk melanjutkan. *Japonais : を押して続行する。 *Maori : Patene ki te haere tonu. *Portugais : Pressione para continuar. *Samoan : Failautusi e faaauau. *Tétoum : komunikadu ne ' ebé kontinua. *Tongien : 'o e vilitaki ki he kei hokohoko atu pe. *Tahitien : haere tatou i te tamau noa i te. *'Inventaire' ;Afrique *Haoussa : Latsa don ci gaba. *Igbo : Pịa iji gaa n'ihu. *Shona : Dhinda kuitira. *Yoruba : Tẹ lati tẹsiwaju. ;Amérique ;Asie *Hmong daw : Nias mus ntxiv. ;Europe ;Océanie *'Langue construite' ;Simplifiée *Lojban : Selzu'e do bangu. *Toki pona : Sele se lanua. ;Auxiliaire *Espéranto : Elektu vian lingvon. *Ido : Selektar tua linguo. ;Fiction *Klingon : Hol wIv. *'Langue morte' **'Officiel' ;Afrique ;Amérique ;Asie ;Europe ;Océanie **'Inventaire' ;Afrique ;Amérique ;Asie ;Europe ;Océanie *'Langue vernaculaire' ;Afrique ;Amérique ;Asie ;Europe ;Océanie *'Translittération' **'Écriture' ;Cyrillique ;Latin *Amharique (latin) : Lemek’et’eli ni yich’anu. *Arabe (latin) : Aidghat ealaa lilmutabaea. *Biélorusse (latin) : Nacisnicie knopku kab praciahnuć. *Bulgare (latin) : Natisnete za da prodŭlzhite. *Bengali (latin) : Cāliẏē yētē ēnṭāra cāpuna. *Grec (latin) : Patíste gia na synechísete. *Gujarati (latin) : Cālu rākhavā māṭē dabāvō. *Hindi (latin) : Jaaree rakhane ke lie dabaen. *Arménien (latin) : Sharunakel ashkhatank’y. *Japonais (latin) : o oshite zokkō suru. *Géorgien (latin) : P’resis gasagrdzeleblad. *Kazakh (latin) : Jalğastırw üşin tüymesin basıñız. *Khmer (latin) : Choch daembi ban. *Kannada (latin) : Munduvareyalu ottiri. *Coréen (latin) : Gyesoghalyeomyeon leul nuleubnida. *Kirghize (latin) : Basma söz ulantuu. *Laotien (latin) : Kod pheuodoanoen kan topai. *Macédonien (latin) : Pritisnete za da prodolžite. *Malayalam (latin) : Tuṭarān 'amarttuka. *Mongol (latin) : tovchiig darj ürgeljlüülne üü. *Marathi (latin) : Surū ṭhēvaṇyāsāṭhī dābā. *Marathi (latin) : Saatlaat hcarnaaljainn . *Népalais (latin) : Jārī rākhna thicnuhōs. *Penjabi (latin) : Jārī rakhaṇa la'ī dabā'ō. *Russe (latin) : Nazhmite chtoby prodolzhit'. *Cingalais (latin) : Akhaṇḍava idiriyaṭa yāmaṭa obanna. *Tamoul (latin) : Toṭara aḻuttavum. *Télougou (latin) : Konasāgin̄caḍāniki nokkaṇḍi. *Tadjik (latin) : Baroi idoma dodani tugmai paxş kuned. *Thaï (latin) : Kd pheụ̄̀x dảnein kār t̀x. *Ukrainien (latin) : Natysnitʹ shchob prodovzhyty. *Yiddish (latin) : Druk tsu forzetsn. *Chinois (latin) : Àn jìxù. **'Tactile' ***'Caractères' ;Moon ***'Sonographie' ;Braille ;New York Point *'Effet' Wii *